Dusk Episode 24
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 24 The weird creatures that Marissa saw was dragonborn, which is half dragon, half human. They don't like vampires, so they work with the Axis. Marissa (pointing the tip of her umbrella at them): Goodbye. (the energy hits the dragonborn, but doesn't kill it) Dragonborn: So, more vampires, huh? Marissa: Stop attacking my friends. Dragonborn: These are your friends, huh? Marissa: I'll give you one chance to leave, or I'll use full force this time. Dragonborn: So, you're willing to let us live? I don't care. Killing you is a better solution. Marissa (smiling): I hoped you would say that. (she uses a full force of energy on him, this time killing him instantly) The rest of them run away scared. Marissa (looking at the team): Did you miss us? Roseline: I'm glad you showed up when you did. (she hugs Marissa) Marissa: I didn't know it was this bad. I'm glad you're safe, then. Will: Hey, mom, we need to move. Marissa: Mom? Will: Well, if he's my dad and you're married to him, that makes you my mom. Marissa: Uh, okay then. Jessie: Will is right, we need to move. Staying here is a risk. Marissa: Then, let's get started. The team goes further into Okinawa, endangering themselves further and further. Marissa: I hope the whole place doesn't look this depressing. Jessie: It probably will. It's an old warzone, not a pacific vacation. Marissa: Thank you senior smart ass. Jessie (giving her a look): You're welcome. Marissa: Okay people, if you look to your right, you will see, more forested area. If you look to your left, you can see, ah who am I kidding, even this is boring. Jessie: Is it time for our leave? Will: I don't care about leave, I just want a lunch break. Marissa (grabbing a sandwich out of Roseline's backpack and throwing at him): Here you go. Anyone else want lunch? Nobody responds. Marissa: Good, we'll wait for later, then. They keep walking until they reach a US base camp near the center of the island. Marissa (walking into the Captain's tent): Hello again, captain. Captain: Welcome to base camp. Marissa: What do we do while we're here? Captain: Since you just got here, you can relax for a few hours. Our boys can take care of it. Marissa: Do we have separate tents? Captain: Yes, you and your husband have your own tent, with the ability to lock it up from the inside. Marissa: Uh, thanks. Which one is it? Captain: Two down, on the right. Marissa: Thank you. Marissa walks out and grabs Jessie's hand, practically dragging him to the tent. When they enter, she locks the entrance and starts kissing Jessie. Jessie: What's going on? Marissa: We have some time to ourselves. I know what I want. (she kisses him again) Jessie: So, that's how you want to spend your time? Marissa: Just shut up and lie down. (she lays on top of him, kissing him) A half-an-hour later The two lie in their tent. Jessie has passed out and Marissa just kind of lays there. She gets up and puts her clothes on. She gets out and looks up at the night sky. Marissa (thinking): This is nice, too bad it won't last long. Will (walking up): Mom, where did you and dad go? We were looking for you. Marissa (caught off guard): Ah! Where did you come from? Never mind. Okay, me and your father needed to rest, so we took a short nap. Well, at least I did, he's still sleeping. Will (giving her the “I know what you did” face): I doubt you slept for 30 minutes. Marissa: There's no way to trick you is there? Will: No, and I won't judge on what you do in your free time. Marissa: Just don't ask every time. You're like a son, and discussing this with you..is...gross. Will: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that weird. Marissa: I did. Well, where were you? Trying to sweet talk Roseline again? Will (blushing): No. Marissa: Will, I'm a woman, so yes, I know. You need to tell her how you feel. Will: How? Marissa: Be nice, tell her calmly and try not to seem nervous. Will: I guess I can try. Thank you. Marissa: Don't just stand around, go get her. Will walks away to Roseline's tent. Will (taking a deep breath): Roseline, could I talk to you for a minute? Roseline (walking out of her tent): What about? Will: Uh, well, I... Roseline: Want me to be your girlfriend. Will (surprised): Uh, yea, that's exactly what I was going to ask. Roseline: Remember, I'm a psychic. Will: True. So, what do you think? Roseline: What do I think? I think you're sweet, charming, kind, and good looking. I say, yes. I just wish you would've asked me sooner. Will: Really?! That is awesome! I mean, uh, I'm glad. Roseline: We have some time to talk if you want to. Will: Sure, let's do this. Marissa and Jessie Jessie (walking out of the tent): What did I miss? Marissa: Your son successfully asked Roseline to be his girlfriend. Jessie: Really? What gave him that confidence? Marissa: Yours truly. Jessie: Well, I hope he isn't too weird or else he might scare the poor girl. Marissa: You're one to talk. Remember how nervous you were when you asked me? Jessie: Asking you to marry me was way worse. Marissa: It worked didn't it. Jessie: True. Well, let's go grab something to eat. On their way to the dining tent, they notice jets flying overhead. Jessie: Do you think they're ours? Marissa: Yea, I can tell. Jessie: How? Marissa: The way the lights are, plus, it's good quality. Jessie: Well, hopefully they'll bomb somewhere away from here. Marissa (walking into the dining tent and seeing no one): Well, where's the cook? Jessie (putting on an apron): I'll be the cook. Marissa: Alright, but don't burn anything. Jessie (looking down): You just crushed my dreams. Marissa: That's what I'm here for. Jessie cooks up a three-course meal and serves it to Marissa. Marissa (taking a bite): This is delicious! Jessie: Yea, I'm the world's best cook. (he stands tall) Marissa: I wouldn't get cocky. Jessie (slouching and looking down again): You keep crushing my dreams. Marissa (smiling): Someone has to do it. Captain (seeing everyone and thinking): They better live it up tonight, because it won't be like this forever. To be continued...